Uncharted Memories
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: Angel and Roswell Crossover. When Doyle's vision of a teenage boy about to be murdered leads him to Roswell, the two groups join forces, but how will the Roswellians react when they discover that his vision may harm one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

Uncharted Memories

Roswell / Angel Crossover set pre-'Cry Your Name' (R) and pre-'Hero' (A)

Doyle experiences a vision in which he sees a young teenage boy killed by a stranger and unknown force, which leads him to Roswell with Cordelia and Angel in tow. Although in Roswell, their search brings them to the aliens where the two groups learn the truth about each other and begin to realise Doyle's vision could affect one of their own.

"I really think we should do some leaflets. Getting your face out there could really help - " Cordelia paused, turned to look at Angel and sighed. "Well, maybe not your face, but puting the word around will really help business. Hey maybe we can stick some business cards in phone booth's, too; you know, for when people are being chased by some evil, hairy demon spouting green guts and run to call for help."

Allan Francis Doyle smirked at Angel and walked over to where Cordelia was leaning against the desk. Putting an arm around her, he squeezed gently.

"That's a great idea, Cordy." He said. "You can put on your sexy voice when all the fat, horny men call asking to speak to Angel."

Doyle and Angel laughed in unison at the thought as Cordy just stood there, looking slightly irritated.

"Okay," She spoke through gritted teeth. "Why don't you come up with some life-altering idea then, you ... big, fat leprechaun!"

Looking at Doyle, Angel was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't been himself lately. He had turned up to work either with a hangover most mornings or tired through lack of sleep. Something had been bugging him and Angel could tell it was important. He would talk to him; just as soon as he did what needed done. Taking a watering can over to his two potted plants sitting either side of the desk, he began his chores.

"Come on, Angel; I mean what really is your fascination with plants all about? It's bordering on unhealthy." Doyle asked, just as Cordy pulled free from his grasp and left the room.

"What I have, Doyle is a very healty relationship with Lillian and Patricia. I mean, who doesn't love plants? They're like babies, they grow, live and depend on us."

Just as Doyle what about to make a sarcastic comment in reply, he was knocked backwards, flying across the desk by a sudden sharp uncontrolable pain in his head. Lying on the desk, he struggled to sit up and gain his balance as he clutched his head with his hand.

After a few seconds, the pain mostly subsided, allowing his visions to appear.

"There's a girl," he told Angel. ",around seventeen. Blonde. She's climbing in a window. She's using some sort of power to break the lock. Dark haired boy. She's using her power to put some sort of spell on him." He stopped and screamed out in agony as the sharp pain impaled him once more.

"It's a car accident." He continued, rasping for breath. "It's the boy. He's dead. Suicide. It's saying something about suicide. That's wrong. It was her! She did it to him! She did it!" He stopped abruptly as the affliction wore off.

Taking deep breaths, he realised he was now on the floor, where Cordelia sat beside him, her arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other holding his hand. She squeezed tightly and helped him up, with the aid of Angel.

"It was kinda vague, Doyle. Was there anything else? Where was it? What sort of demon was she?" Angel querried, looking at the notepad where he had jotted down the information.

Doyle sat there for a moment, thinking aobut what Angel said. This girl . . . she wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. Unique would have been the word for her if she wasn't a killer; but unfortunately she was. It was no surprise to Doyle that she had appeared in his vision. Her face, her smell, her power . . . he had seen it all before. At night, she plagued him in his dreams. Blood and slaughter; death and destruction - he had seen it all and _she _was at the helm of it all.

"She wasn't a demon, Angel. She was special and not in a good way. She's evil and powerful to boot. She's in Roswell." He nearly chocked on the words as they escaped from his mouth. "She's in Roswell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell...don't own Angel...Jason Katims/Melinda Metz...Joss Whedon/David Greenwalt**

**Note:I know it's slow, but bare with me it will be interesting! Please R&R I love hearing what YOU think!**

**Roswell**

Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle sat in the school caferteria having lunch.

Maria kicked Liz under the table as she caught her looking over at t he table where Max and Isabel Evans sat with their friend Michael Guerin and Max's new girlfriend, Tess Harding.

"Ow!" Liz cried, jerking her attention away from the othere table and towards her best friend, Maria. "What was that for?" She ased, rubbing her leg.

"I saw you, Parker." Maria replied. "We are not talking to them, let alone awing them as they eat. The Czechoslovakians have to be left well alone. All four of us agreed that right here. Don't break down on us, Liz! We need you, girl! We need you on our team!" Maria laughed.

Liz smiled, lifting up her chicken sandwich to take a bite.

"Maria is right, Liz." Kyle piped up. "Things are terrible at home right now with Tess; I am really getting sick of it! I won't forgive her, though. She humiliated me and you at Prom...and she still hasn't apologised."

Maria drowned out from Kyle's conversation and took a quick glance over at the other table herself. This tiem they were gone.

Maria remembered her Prom night like a sore head - painful. Not just for her, but for all the humans involved. Nothing had happened the way it was supposed to. Sure, they had all gone in their respective pairs, but no one had actually left that night with the partner they attended with. Alex and Isabel had seemed happy enough that evening, dancing, laughing, holding each other; that was until Isabel stormed out muttering something about Leanna, Alex's fling from Switzerland. Maria had tried to get the information out of Alex, but he hadn't mentioned her since that night. He hadn't mentioned anything, really. He had been unusually quiet and private lately, a trait that wasn't normally listed when describing Alex Whitman. Maria figured his mind was on Isabel. Elsewhere, Michael and Maria had gone to the Prom, but only out of neccessity - Michael complained about letting the tickets go to waste. After arriving at Maria's house that night, Michael had excused himself to go to the bathroom and when Maria did so after him, she found a nasty surprise waiting for her. The one thing that really irritated Maria about Michael (and there were a lot of things) was his tendency to leave the toilet seat up, without flushing. Maria had though that after countless arguments, she had finally knoked his bad habit on the head, but it was clear Michael hadn't taken into account her words.

"Michael!" She had yelled. "I ask you on thing and one thing only and you can't even do that!"

Michael had come out to thehall to face Maria, who by this time, was fuming.

"So?" Michael asked. "What'd I do this time?"

"The tiolet seat, you jerk! I am always telling you to flush and put the seat back down. It's disgusting! You know what? I've had enough. What does this say about us; about our relationship if you won't even do a little thing like that? I am getting really tired of your behaviour, Michael."

"I really don't see the big deal." He had protested. "It saves me from putting it back up next time."

After a long argument on how their relationship was likened to that of the toilet seat incident, Mariaand Michael had attended the Prom in silence, breaking up soon after the formalities of the photographs were taken.

Liz, whereas, appeared to be having the worst night of tem all. After Tess had humiliated Kyle in front of everyone and crushed his feelings by telling him she would never date him, she had moved onto Liz's date, Max. That alone had completely ruined Liz's evening. Her attempt to be friends with Max was destroyed when she returned from the punch bowl to find Max and Tess locking lips whilst Max and Liz's song was playing. A fight had ensued and a heart had been broken, namely Liz's.

So there they were. Two groups of people, formely best friends betrayed by each other and broken hearted. Now they were further apart than ever.

"So, Alex, have you heard from that Leanna chick since you got back?" Kyle asked, nudgin Alex in the side. "She was hot." Kyle added, irrelevantly.

"Okay, Kyle! That's enough. Maria and I don't want to hear about your dirty fantasies with Alex's mystery girl." Liz said, grinning at Kyle across the table.

"You said it, Liz." Kyle smirked. The smile was soon wiped off his face, though, when he looked at Liz, concerned as Alex began scribbling notes over his Chem pad violently and muttering strange words to himself.

"What you saying there, Buddy? Kyle peered over Alex's shoulder just as Alex jumped up, throwing the table to the ground and shouted.

"Leanna is not Leanna! Leanna is not Leanna!"

**Angel**

"So you're telling me that we have to go all the way to New Mexico?" Angel asked Doyle almost an hour after his vision had occoured. "I'm sorry, Doyle," Angel continued. "But I just don't think it's gonna happen. Your visions haven't exactly been accurate lately. Plus, we have no solid leads. It'll be like looking for a needle in a corn field."

"Haystack." Cordelia corrected him.

"That's what I said." Angel replied, drawing daggers at his receptionist and self-certified personal assistant.

"Angel, you have to do something!" Doyle pleaded, grabbing his arm with a tear in his eye. He looked devestated at the fact Angel was going to let this vision pass them by. Angel had never seen him like this before, so vulnerable.

"Please, Angel. There's something about this one. Something rare. The boy I saw that girl kill, it's strange; it's as though she had no control over him anymore and killing him was the easiest way." Seeing his despair, Cordelia wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I believe you, Doyle," She started. "but Angel is right. There's no leads and no accuracy."

"I feel some sort of connection with her. I've been having dreams about this girl, Angel. I see her all the time. She's not your average demon. She's something more than that and if she's not stopped, who knows what will happen."

"Roswell." Angel muttered under his breath, turning away from Doyle and Cordelia.

"I'm begging you, Angel. Please, do something. I'm no hero like yourself, but if need be, I'll go myself."

"Okay." Angel stated, still not turning toface them. "Since it means so much to you, I'll go. Cordelia, reasearch for any related incidents in that area; Doyle, try to focus on any little details you may have over looked. We'll need all the information we can get."

"And what will you be doing, Angel?" Doyle asked, concerned.

"Exercising my talents."

"He'll be brooding." Cordelia chipped in.

"Now get out of my office."


End file.
